Brody Foxx
Brody Foxx is the funny yo mama guy from the Yo Mama YouTube Channel. Appearance Brody is a very muscular guy, and he is very tan and has a Peter Griffin chin. He has piss-yellow hair with a pink shirt and blue earrings. He has a really smug ass face and white pants. He has a second form where he turns into a Roblox character and he looks the same except in that style. Yo Mama YouTube Channel Brody is the official owner of the Yo Mama YouTube Channel, which he is the head of. He hires many employees for editing and animation, which creates the crisp animation that this channel has. Nobody quite knows why the animators waste their talent on a shit channel like Yo Mama. Some of his workers include: Yo Mama Employees * Sams Funkerdale * Jon Arbuckle * Justin A. Noose * Wahnhup * Drosh Relationships * [[Garfield|'Garfield']] - Brody''' and Garfield are friends, and Garfield let Brody take hire owner, Jon, to work for the Yo Mama YouTube Channel. In return, Brody buys him Lasagna every Wednesday and delivers it to his house. * [[Sams Funkerdale|'''Sams Funkerdale]]' '- Sams and Brody are in a passionate gay affair with each other, they live together and do weird gay shit. Sams also works for Yo Mama just so that he could see Brody every day. * [[Justin A. Noose|'Justin A. Noose']] - Brody saved Justin from committing suicide while on a vacation to Soviet Russia. He took him in for a job and now he is in better mental health condition. * [[Drosh|'Drosh']] - After Drake and Josh got into the freak lab accident, they had no friends. Brody was running low on workers so he hired him despite the horrible look of their fused flesh. They are very talented editors, so they were a perfect fit for the channel. * [[Wahnhup|'Wahnhup']] - For once, Wahnhup actually willingly came to Brody and asked for employment. They have a pretty good relationship but Brody doesn't really like him because he smells like Cheese. * [[Jon Arbuckle|'Jon Arbuckle']] - Jon was sold to Brody by Garfield and now works for him as an animator. He gets paid basically nothing, but he is still in okay physical and mental condition. * [[Baby Yoda|'Baby Yoda']] - Brody is helping Sams in his war against this little punk, and has participated in wars and sieges against him. Once, Brody actually got a hold of the little brat and beat him up, giving him slight brain damage. Death and Resurrection Back in 2016 Brody was killed by Wario's Head by chomp, and was eaten. Sams Funkerdale saw the tragedy and immediately pulled the crap out of Wario's weird head ass and dug up Brody in it. He then proceeded to cry and the stupid ass movie logic resurrected Brody, and then they kissed and stuff. Sams now has Wario's Head locked up in his basement. Category:Youre Mom's secret crushes. Category:Guys Category:Smart Category:Sexy